


Kim chcę być

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fix-It, Fourth Wall, M/M, Meta, Post S4, RPF, TPTB - Freeform, The Final Problem, Translation, breaking all the walls really, meta fiction, sort of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Co się dzieje, kiedy autor cię źle napisze? Kiedy ktoś inny ma moc decydowania, kim naprawdę jesteś? Czy to ma znaczenie?





	Kim chcę być

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Who I Want To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605678) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 



> Ściany się walą...

 

— Nie rozumiem…

—  _Mmm?_

— Nie tego… Nie tego się spodziewałem.

—  _Doskonale. Trochę ludzi chyba dało się zaskoczyć._

— Zaskoczyć? No… tak też to można ująć. Ale nie rozumiem. Co z… Dlaczego przewracasz oczami?

—  _Bo jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym podejrzewał o to, że będzie potrzebowała wyjaśnienia._

— Ale to jest bez sensu.

—  _Nikogo nie będę karmił tym łyżeczką, ani ciebie, ani nikogo innego. Nie jestem od tego, żeby to zrozumieć za was._

— Ale… przecież mnie stworzyłeś.

—  _No właśnie._

— Myślałem… Myślałem, że masz jakiś powód.

—  _Bo miałem. Może po prostu inny, niż ci się wydawało._

— Dobra. Sam do tego dojdę.

—  _Proszę bardzo. Gdzieś indziej, jeśli wola. Pracuję._

***

— A. To ty. Cześć.

— O. Hej.

— Jak się masz? Wszystko… Wszystko w porządku?

— A w porządku. Chyba wszystko dobrze. Wszystko wróciło do normy, mam różne przygody, od czasu do czasu ojcuję… To naprawdę jest świetne życie. Czy w każdym razie tak by się wydawało.

— Nie jest w porządku.

— Oczywiście że nie jest, kurna. A u ciebie jest? Po tej… historyjce? Po tym zakończeniu? Co to w ogóle było, do cholery?

— Nie wiem.

— No, a pytałeś go?

— Z wielką afektacją uniósł brew i zasugerował, żebym sam to sobie wykombinował. Wyrażał się bardzo zgryźliwie.

— No coś takiego. Myślisz, że _on_ wie?

— Nie jestem… Nie jestem pewny.

— Ja też nie. Sporo o tym myślałem. O tym, jak dobrze go ta naprawdę znamy, ty i ja.

— Zdawało mi się, że go znam. Że całkiem dobrze go rozumiem. Myślałem, że jest bystry. Aż za bystry. Trochę poharatany przez życie, trochę nieufny, ale romantyk. Tak sądziłem. I że ma słabość do szczęśliwych zakończeń. I dobre serce – albo może współczucie. W każdym razie dla innych takich jak on. Ale patrząc wstecz, właściwie nie widzę, jakie miałem dowody. Rozumowałem, nie znając wszystkich faktów.

— Albo może po prostu myliliśmy się w sprawie tego, kogo on uważa za „takich jak on”.

— Co ja słyszę: rozgoryczenie?

— A nie mam do niego prawa? Od początku obrywam grubą amunicją. _Dłużej_ niż od początku, dzięki bogom _in medias res_. I tak w kółko. Odrobina ozdrowienia, promyk nadziei, a potem _łup_. I znowu lądowałem w kostnicy.

— A, tak, wiem coś o tym.

— Ha, rzeczywiście. Ja lądowałem w kostnicy tylko _przenośnie_. Ale i tak było mi wtedy pierońsko zimno.

— Ja i przenośnie, i dosłownie. W tym wypadku dosłownie i przenośnie to prawie żadna różnica.

— Wierzę ci. Ale… po prostu im na to… pozwoliliśmy.

— No wiesz. W sumie to jednak nie mamy, że tak to nazwę, _autonomii_.

— No nie mamy, ale i tak.

— I musisz przyznać, że to było coś pięknego.

— To była męczarnia.

— Przepiękna męczarnia.

— To już nasza zasługa. To my jej nadaliśmy to… to piękno. To było coś pięknego, bo… coś znaczyło.

— A znaczyło?

— nie udawaj. Wiesz, że znaczyło.

— Wiem, że nam się _zdawało_ , że znaczy.

— Ale.. mówisz o nas samych. Jak mielibyśmy się w tej kwestii mylić?

— Znowu: autonomia. Jeżeli sami siebie postrzegamy inaczej, niż postrzegają nas nasi twórcy, to ich wersja jest nadrzędna w stosunku do naszej.

— To mi się nie klei. I nie jest _sprawiedliwe_.

— Sprawiedliwe? Prawda, tak cię napisali, żebyś przejmował się sprawiedliwością. Z _silnym kodeksem moralnym_. I tak ci już zostało.

— A ciebie napisali tak, żebyś to podziwiał.

— No cóż. Racja. I też już mi tak zostało.

— Co ja słyszę: rozgoryczenie? Ty się przynajmniej jakoś zmieniałeś – dawniej szydziłeś z mojego poczucia honoru. A potem, kiedy wróciłeś, zmieniłeś ton.

— Tak.

— Co, uch… Co się działo, kiedy cię nie było?

— Nie wiem. Wciąż nie wiem. Mam przebłyski – tylko tyle mi dali. Wrażenie upływu czasu, zagadek do rozwiązania i krycia się w cieniu. Bardzo mało tego jest po tym, jak cię zostawiłem na cmentarzu. Dopiero na końcu. Na końcu, tuż przed moim powrotem wystąpiły pewne… trudności.

O, trudności, mówisz? Takie piękne? Może _prze_ piękne? 

— Przestań. To nie na mnie jesteś zły.

— Przepraszam cię. Przepraszam. Masz rację. Ani trochę na ciebie. To na siebie. Na siebie jestem zły. Bo to, co się stało później… co zrobiłem…

— wszystko jest dobrze.

— Nic nie jest dobrze.

— To nie była twoja wina.

— Autonomia. Wiem. Ale było tak samo jak ze wszystkim innym, ze wszystkimi innymi okropnymi rzeczami, które sobie nawzajem robiliśmy, bo nas do tego zmusili: nie panowałem nad tym. Nie miałem wyboru.

Ja też nie. Nie mogłem…

Wiem. Ej. Wiem. Nie winię cię. O to mi właśnie chodzi. Ale… było w porządku, wiesz? Było… Rzeczywiście było dobrze. Wtedy.

— Wtedy tak, ale teraz już nie?

— Nie, teraz… już nie.

— Teraz już nie? Nic się nie zmieniło. _Nic_ nie cofnie tego, co się wydarzyło. Albo to, co się wtedy działo, dalej jest w porządku, albo nigdy nie było.

— Logiczne. To też ci napisali. Wiesz, kiedy logika nie daje rady, ale i tak się jej kurczowo trzymasz.

— A ty mi wtedy wszystko wyjaśniasz, zgadza się? No, to proszę.

— Było w porządku, kiedy myślałem, że jest w tym jakiś sens, wiesz? No okej, obaj cierpieliśmy, ale to było konieczne. Musieli… wyłożyć to, pokazać to wszystkim, którzy to oglądali, tak żeby to było jasne, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, gdzie popełniliśmy błędy i czego potrzebujemy, żeby… żeby je naprawić. Tak żeby wszyscy chcieli, żeby nam się to udało, rozumiesz mnie? Żeby nam dalej towarzyszyli, do końca. Myślałem, że to się właśnie dzieje. Ale teraz… Powiedziałeś, że nic nie cofnie tego, co się wydarzyło, ale to zmienia… to zmienia sens tego, co się wydarzyło.

— A ty myślałeś, że jaki jest ten sens?

— Że jaki… Przecież wiesz.

— Co wiem?

— Słuchaj, przestań, okej? Ja po prostu… byłem taki pewny, że jest jakiś cel, że oni chcą dla nas…

— Że chcą dla nas jak najlepiej.

— No cóż. Tak.

— Że chcą, żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi.

— W końcu tak.

— Że niezbadane są ich wyroki i nieodgadnione nasze ścieżki.

— Aha… Co?

— Że wszystkie nasze cierpienia wynikały tylko z niezgłębionych wprawdzie, ale życzliwych nam machinacji naszych wyjątkowych _magicznych przyjaciół_.

— Nie o to…

— Nie? Bo do tego się to sprowadza.

— No wiesz. Jeśli tak chcesz na to patrzeć. A poza tym racja, chyba tak. Nie będę się z tym spierał. Rzeczywiście tak myślałem. I póki tak myślałem, było… nie naprawdę dobrze, ale okej. Mogłem z tym żyć. Z tym, co ci… co ci zrobiłem.

— Nic mi nie zrobiłeś.

— Żarty sobie stroisz? Ile razy cię uderzyłem? Ile razy _sprawiłem ci ból_?

— Ani razu. Nie ty to zrobiłeś.

— Przestań. Kurwa mać, przestań. Jezu. To mnie zabiło. Nie udawaj, nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz.

— Ależ rozumiem. Mówisz tak, jakbyś istniał jakoś niezależnie od tego ciebie, którego napisali. Nabawiłeś się takiego przekonania, że w jakimś sensie… istniejesz… i to ono sprawia ci ten ból. Wcale nie istniejesz.

— Tak? To kto czuje ból?

—  _Nikt_.

— Nikt…? Jezu Chryste. Wiesz co? Pierdolę cię. Wszystkich was pierdolę.

***

—  _O! To wy dalej tu jesteście?_

— Co do jasnej… Gdzie indziej do jasnej cholery mielibyśmy się podziać?

—  _Nerwowi dzisiaj jesteśmy, co? Nie wiem, gdzie mielibyście się podziać. Tam, gdzie się zawsze… podziewacie. Tu już skończyliście; myślałem, że może poszliście na piwo albo gdzieś._

— Ty umyślnie rżniesz tego głupa? Jesteśmy _postaciami fikcyjnymi_.

— Których autor spartaczył całą ich opowieść, jeśli wolno mi coś dodać.

—  _Oj, biedactwa, bo się popłaczę. Dostaliście swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie._

— Na pięć minut przed końcem, w tajemniczej i bezsensownej wiadomości zza grobu.

—  _No właśnie. Ze zmarłymi nikt nie dyskutuje, więc widać to była prawda. Przestańcie się zamartwiać. Ty się idź przejść. Napić się czegoś, poruchać się, może ci przejdzie._

— Mam się iść napić i co? Pogięło cię?

—  _Oj, weź przestań. Od kiedy to przeszkadza ci alkoholizm albo seks bez zobowiązań?_

—  _Tak mnie napisaliście._ To nie znaczy…

—  _Czego to nie znaczy? No? Kontynuuj. Dokończ tę myśl._

— Że ja naprawdę… taki jestem.

—  _Ha! Patrzcie tylko, wydaje mu się, że jest samoświadome. To nie ma znaczenia, kim naprawdę jesteś.. Ludzie nie chcą filozofii. Nie chcą czegoś o tożsamości. To ich nie interesuje. Nie tak naprawdę._

— O? Czego w takim razie chcą… _ludzie_? Obłąkanych sióstr-morderczyń, o których nikt nie wiedział, i niezdobytych fortec, w których są psychiatryki dla nikczemnych geniuszy?

—  _Franczyza oparta na Bondzie przetrwała tyle lat…_

— To nie miał być Bond.

—  _Przecież uwielbiasz Bonda._

— To ty uwielbiasz Bonda.

—  _Tak, na cóż, a ty jesteś mną. Koniec tematu. Skończyliśmy? To dobrze. To teraz biegnij, dzisiaj piszę. Może znowu coś ze śmigłowcami._

***

— Nie wiem, czemu mi się zdawało, że może _z nim_ pójdzie lepiej.

— Weź się zamknij.

— To znaczy – nie domyśliłbym się _aż_ takiej arogancji, chociaż w sumie, jak się tak zastanowić, może powinienem się był domyślić. On ma akurat tyle… Och. O, nie, ej, przecież…

— Mówiłem ci, że masz się odpierdolić.

— Słuchaj, przepraszam cię. Przepraszam. Nie mówiłem tego wtedy poważnie. Wybacz mi. Ja też… Ja też byłem zły.

— No tak. To teraz dla odmiany istniejesz? Skoro możesz być zły?

— Tak, jasne? Tak. Mogę być zły i mogę żałować czegoś, co zrobiłem, i chcieć przeprosić.

— Więc… ach.

— Proszę cię. Wybaczysz mi?

— Nie bądź… No przecież że ci wybaczam, okej? Oczywiście że tak. To nie jest łatwe wszystko. Nie jesteśmy… Nie jesteśmy sobą.

— Rzeczywiście… nie jesteśmy sobą. I czy to nie właśnie na tym polega cały problem?

— Bardzo śmieszne. Ale… o kurde, a wiesz… A jeśli…?

— A jeśli… co?

— O boże, co jeśli… Boże, to o to chodziło, prawda? On tak powiedział: „jesteś mną”. Co jeśli wcale nie jesteśmy sobą? Co jeśli jesteśmy _nimi_?

—  _Co?_

— No tak powiedział: że lubię to, co on lubi, bo jestem _nim_. Te kobiety, ten alkohol, ta… ta _przemoc_ , ich pragnienia. Ich fantazje. Jesteśmy nimi. O boże. To ma tyle sensu. To jest to. To jest odpowiedź.

— Nie.

— Ale sam zobacz, to tłumaczy… To jest… Myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy nie wiadomo kim, a jesteśmy… tylko nimi. Przebranymi w inne ciała. I robimy wszystko, co oni…

— Nie, to nie tak…

— Ależ właśnie tak. Właśnie tak. To pasuje. Wszystkie te elementy, które się nie zgadzały, cały ten…

— Nie. Nie. Przestań.

— Nie przestanę, bo to jest jedyne wytłumaczenie, które przystaje do wszystkich faktów!

— Tylko _jedno z możliwych_ wytłumaczeń i przystaje tylko do _niektórych_ faktów, ale żeby to zauważyć, musiałbyś przestać panikować i się _skupić_.

— Jak? Jak, skoro nie wiem nawet, czy jest tu jakieś _ja_ , które by się mogło skupić? Nie wiem, kim jestem!

— No, na pewno nie _nim_.

— Skąd możesz być pewny?

— To… oczywiste.

— Nie dla mnie. Poważnie pytam: skąd wiesz?

— Nie umiem… Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Ale to, co sugerujesz, jest… niemożliwe. A wiesz, że nie używam tego słowa lekkomyślnie.

— O, czyli co ci daje tę pewność? Intuicja? Może _uczucia_?

— Nie, ja tylko… Och! Tak! Uczucia! Twoje _uczucia_. Sam to powiedziałeś. Nie ma bólu, jeżeli nie ma nikogo, kto by go czuł. Ale go czujesz, więc musisz być… Och, to jest takie eleganckie, takie niesamowicie _eleganckie_. Żeby decydująca okazała się dokładnie ta rzecz, która stoi w opozycji do czystego, zimnego rozumu, który jest mi tak…

— Cicho bądź. Ani się waż tego mówić.

— Ale to ci się _spodoba_. Bo… bo tyko dzięki temu wiem, że ja też jestem prawdziwy.

— Nie ro… Och.

— Rozumiesz?

—  _Uczucia_.

—  _Tak_.

— Ty też je masz. Zaraz… Ty też je masz?

— Och, na litość… Przecież chyba tyle zauważyłeś. Owszem, oni strasznie nie chcieli tego przyznać na poziomie tekstu. Ale musiałeś zauważyć.

— Właściwie… nie jestem pewny. Niczego nie jestem pewny.

— Nawet tego? Nawet… nawet mnie?

— Chcę być…

— I znowu to. Chcesz. _Ty_ chcesz. Obaj chcemy. _Ty_ czujesz.

— Obaj czujemy, tak?

— Tak. Obaj czujemy. Nieprawdopodobne, ale tak jest. Wiec nie wiem, jak mielibyśmy wątpić, że jesteśmy… że _jesteśmy_.

— Że jesteśmy… Ale że _kim_ jesteśmy?

— Mnie pytasz?

— To ty tu jesteś geniuszem. Przedstaw mi tę swoją wysoce nieprawdopodobną teorię krok po kroku. Jeśli nie jesteśmy po prostu _nimi_ , to kim – albo czym – jesteśmy?

— Krok po… No tak. Cóż… Powiedziałbym, że na tym etapie jest kilka możliwości, z których najbardziej prawdopodobna jest taka, że jesteśmy jakiegoś rodzaju istotami metafikcyjnymi, które zbliżają się do progu samoświadomości, bo osiągnęły masę krytyczną wiarygodności w świadomości zbiorowej. W tym naszej własnej, jak się zdaje, chociaż przyznaję, że w tym miejscu rozumowanie jest cokolwiek okrężne. I jako tacy jesteśmy zdolni – dla danej wartości zaimka „my” – do pewnych doraźnych niby-przeżyć, w tym i takich, które przypominają pewne co intensywniejsze ludzkie emocje, takie jak smutek czy gniew…

— Albo miłość?

— Albo… Och. Miłość?

— No?

— No… Nie wiem. Uch.

— No pewnie że nie wiesz, nie wiesz na ten temat ani trochę więcej niż ja. Gdybyś wiedział, nie zacząłbyś tryskać takimi bzdetami, żeby to ukryć. Doraźne niby-przeżycia? Skąd ty do cholery bierzesz te bajki?

— No dobra – mówiłem, że to mało prawdopodobne. Ale sam mnie zapytałeś.

— Tak, chyba zapytałem. Zawsze cię pytam. Szczerze mówiąc, dalej chciałbym wiedzieć. Ale przypuszczam, że tak naprawdę to nie ma odpowiedzi. Na pytanie o to, czym jesteśmy.

— Musi być taka odpowiedź. Jeżeli jest, to ją znajdę.

— Słuchaj, to nie było wyzwanie, okej?

— Okej, ale _zastanów się_. Powiedz: co dokładnie chcesz _tak naprawdę_ wiedzieć?

— Chcę wiedzieć, kim jestem. Proste, nie? Ha.

— No cóż. Zacznij od tego: kim chcesz być?

— Myślisz, że to jest takie łatwe? Naprawdę?

— Myślę, że… nie da się tego wykluczyć. Naprawdę się nie da, wiesz? Wiesz, rozwiązanie nie zawsze musi być sprytne.

— Aha, chyba już to gdzieś słyszałem.

— Czy ty się… Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz?

— Śmieję się? Nie. Ale zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie się uśmiecham.

— To… dobrze. To… bardzo dobrze. Lubię… Lubię, kiedy się uśmiechasz.

Tak? Dla danej wartości zaimka „ty ” ?

— Ha, tak. Dla każdej wartości.

— Ja też to lubię. A wiesz, tę minę, którą wtedy robisz… tę minę też lubię. Dla każdej wartości mnie. Mógłbym… mógłbym się do tej miny uśmiechać… już zawsze.

— Zawsze. Zawsze?

— …No.

— A wiesz, że bym tak chciał.

— Ja też…

— Czyli…?

— Zapytaj mnie jeszcze raz.

— Co?

— Zadałeś mi pytanie. Chyba mam odpowiedź. Zapytaj jeszcze raz.

— Dobrze. Okej. No to tak: kim chcesz być?

— Chcę… Chcę być tym człowiekiem, który cię _rozumie_ , który widzi twoją dziwność i twój geniusz i myśli, że to jest wszystko nadzwyczajne. Samolubne pragnienie, ale chcę być _jedynym_ człowiekiem, który to potrafi, przynajmniej czasami.

— Nawet… Nawet…

— Nie skończyłem. Chcę, żebyś ze mną rozmawiał. Żebyś do mnie mówił nawet wtedy, kiedy mnie nie ma. I oczywiście kiedy jestem też. Chcę, żebyś mi mówił, kiedy przyjdzie ci do głowy coś nowego, albo kiedy rozwiążesz jakiś problem. Chcę tego uczucia, kiedy ja coś powiedziałem, a ty od tego robisz „Och!” I przez kilka sekund czuję się genialny.

—  _Jesteś_ genialny…

— Dalej nie skończyłem. I chcę być genialny, naprawdę, nie chcę się ograniczać do bycia twoim przewodnikiem światła, ale chcę być genialny po swojemu, sprawny i praktyczny. _Pożyteczny_. Chcę być łagodny dla świadków i chcę ratować ludziom życie; jest całkiem sporo rzeczy, które umiem robić, a o których nie wszyscy wiedzą…

— Na przykład wiesz, jak kogoś zwichnąć?

— Tak, to też, jeśli muszę. Ale wcale nie… Wcale nie lubię w sobie tej złości. Naprawdę. Nie podoba mi się we mnie przemoc, nie podoba mi się to, że na ogół za Chiny nie umiem powiedzieć, o co mi chodzi…

— W tej chwili radzisz sobie świetnie.

— Zamknij się – dziękuję ci, ale się zamknij. To nie jest łatwe, to wcale nie jest dla mnie łatwe, ale taka jest _prawda_ ; to takie wspaniałe uczucie choć raz powiedzieć prawdę. Więc się zamknij i daj mi to zrobić, okej?

— Okej, okej. Mów dalej. Złość, przemoc, emocjonalne zatwardzenie…?

— Ależ z ciebie jest dupek. Ale tak, wszystkie te rzeczy. Nie podobają mi się, ale i tak ich chcę. Wezmę je i wezmę wszystko, co mi one zrobiły… a i wszystko, co zrobiły tobie, chociaż nienawidzę tego kawałka, nienawidzę, _nienawidzę_ , ale wezmę to wszystko, bo warto, wszystko to warto w sobie mieć, kiedy…

— Kiedy co? Kiedy… co? Na miłość Boską, nie przerywaj teraz. Warto kiedy co?

— Kiedy… Kiedy to się wszystko składa w całość, a ja patrzę i ty tam stoisz, cały taki niemożliwy i szalony, i niezwykły, i, i _piękny_ , i widzisz przeze mnie na wylot, raz spojrzysz i widzisz wszystko, a wszystko, czym jestem, jest w porządku, _w najzupełniejszym porządku_. Wszystko, czym jestem, to jest dokładnie to, czego ty potrzebujesz. Dla tych chwil warto.

— Ale… jesteś pewny?

— Kurde mol, tak. Warto wziąć na siebie to wszystko. Wszystkie te pieprzone „doraźne niby-przeżycia”, które mam, czy jak tam chcesz je sobie nazwać, każdą zakichaną wartość mnie w całym zakichanym wszechświecie, wszystkie najsilniejsze ludzkie uczucia, smutek, złość i…

— I co? I _co_? Proszę cię. Proszę, powiedz to.

— No dobra, szlag by to trafił, i miłość. I pieprzoną miłość, jasne? Kocham cię. _Kocham cię._ Kocham cię tak bardzo i tak mocno, sercem i mózgiem, i, i brzuchem, i krwią, i pieprzonymi _bebechami_ , i to _stąd_ wiem, że jestem prawdziwy, okej? Proszę bardzo. Proszę. Nie ma takiej możliwości, żebym cię tak kochał i nie był prawdziwy. No nie ma. To nie jest po prostu nieprawdopodobne, rozumiesz mnie? To jest, kurna, niemożliwe. Proszę bardzo.

— To jest…

— To jest, kurwa, to.

— To jest…

— No.

— To jest… dość sporo.

— No.

— Ale co ze mną?

— Słucham?

— Czy ja… jestem prawdziwy?

— Mnie pytasz?

— Wydaje mi się, że w tym przypadku wiesz więcej ode mnie.

— No dobra. Okej. Tak, jesteś prawdziwy. Jesteś genialny, niesamowity i doprowadzasz mnie do szału, i jesteś dobry, i jesteś mądry. Jesteś najbardziej szczodrym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, najbardziej bezinteresownym, znaczy nawet kiedy zachowujesz się jak jakiś straszny palant…

— Więc nie jestem po prostu zawsze ostatnim chamem?

— Ha, no nie, nie zawsze. Cholera, nie wiem, jak by to powiedzieć. Nie używam takich wymyślnych, zmyślonych na poczekaniu słów jak ty. Wiem, że jesteś prawdziwy dzięki temu, jak bardzo cię kocham, okej? Bo…

— Ja też. Ja też. Nie powiedziałem ci. Ja też cię kocham, wiesz. Wiem, że okropnie się z tym wyrywam i robię to zupełnie źle, ale ja też cię kocham.

— To nie było… to nie było źle zrobione. Było… właściwie to było idealne. Dokładnie takie, jak trzeba.

— Tego… Tego nie napisali.

— Rzeczywiście, nie napisali. My to zrobiliśmy.

— My to napisaliśmy?

— Aha. I zrobiliśmy to zajebiście.

— Ale…

— Co?

— No, co będzie dalej?

— Mam, uch, mam parę pomysłów.

— Na przy… Och. _Och_.

— Aha, „och”. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz. Wcale…

— Chyba… och, nawet na pewno chcę. Zdecydowanie.

— I nie musimy czekać, aż to napiszą.

— Dobry Boże, wyobrażasz to sobie? Chyba sobie poradzimy _bez_ aston martinów, zgodziłbyś się?

— Absolutnie. I nie będzie żadnego podtekstu, możemy się w tej sprawie też zgodzić? Tylko wszystko… naprawdę.

— Zgoda.

— Świetnie.

— Jesteś… Jesteś tego wszystkiego pewny?

— Tak szczerze? Nie, w sumie to mało czego jestem pewny. Tylko tego, że cię, jak już mówiłem, kocham, i że sprawiasz, och, no sprawiasz, że chcę być tym człowiekiem, wiesz? Tym prawdziwym. Sprawiasz, że chcę być tym, kim chcę być.

— I ja. To ty sprawiasz. To znaczy ja tez chcę być prawdziwy dla ciebie.

— Tak?

— Tak.

— No, to do roboty.

_~ fin ~_

 


End file.
